Dengue viruses (DENV) include four serotypes (DENV-1 - DENV-4) that belong to the Flaviviridae family and cause the most important arthropod-borne viral infection of humans with about 100 million cases and 25,000 deaths annually. DENV causes classic Dengue ("break-bone") fever (DF), and more severe and sometimes fatal dengue hemorrhagic fever (DHF)/dengue shock syndrome (DSS). In tropical and subtropical regions in the Americas, DF and DHF is considered one of the most serious health problems;moreover the demographic changes, the rapid urbanization and the travels around the world, has promoted the appearance of the disease in new geographic regions. In some Latin America countries, all four DENV serotypes are actively circulating. In the past 20 years, rapid epidemiological changes have manifested as a result of continuous population growth, uncontrolled and unplanned urbanization, increased intercountry travel and other social changes. All of these have created ideal conditions for increased transmission of multiple dengue virus serotypes in most of the tropical countries of the world. With this workshop, our goal is to provide an update of important multidisciplinary aspects of the Dengue, including: pathogenesis, prevention, control, treatment and diagnosis. In addition, in laboratory sessions, participants will learn important and improved techniques used for dengue diagnosis. Moreover, this workshop will provide an opportunity for scientific exchange between international institutions in developed countries and academic and regulatory authorities in Latin America.